


Answer Wall

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smitten Erik, answer wall
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: Charles是哥伦比亚大学的助教，每周都要帮教授代一节课。他很早就注意到了讲台下拥有灰绿色双眼的男生了。Charles还有一项兼职，那就是为学校的匿名Answer Wall撰写回复。这副墙上面总是贴满了奇奇怪怪的问题，但这次，一张字条引起了他的注意。





	Answer Wall

“ _我要崩溃了。_ ”那张淡蓝色的便签纸上写到。

 

Charles看到这句话心中一惊，一般来说这样开头的信代表着严重的问题，写下它的学生很有可能在面临很大的学业压力，找工作的压力，也有可能是家庭心理压力。这很糟糕，这个学生一定需要及时的心理疏导，而不是在Answer Wall上写求助便签纸。他有些担忧地继续读了下去。

 

“ _ _我好像喜欢上了我的助教。__ ”这是下面一行字，然后就没有了。

 

Charles松了一口气，这不算个严重的问题。暗恋助教、师长的事件其实在Answer Wall上已经司空见惯了，大学里的学生大部分都处在感情泛滥的阶段，经常有闲得无聊的学生在Answer Wall上粘贴自己的短暂迷恋经历。根据Charles的经验，其实这些迷恋也只会持续几天，但他还是认真地写下：“ _ _这位同学，你不需要担忧，研究生助教们都很友善、知识面相较于本科生也会更广一些，所以对他们产生迷恋是很正常的现象。而且，哥伦比亚大学不会禁止学生与助教相恋的。__ ”

 

从两年前一进入哥伦比亚大学研究生院开始，Charles就找到了这份不错的兼职：给Answer Wall上的求助写回复字条。他每周的这份工作能为他挣到40刀，但这不是重点。作为一个心理系研究生，他能看到各种各样的求助字条，像是如何解决自己和室友的矛盾啊，如何应对家庭纷争啊，如何赢得前女友的欢心、如何摆脱前男友的追求啊，如何作为边缘群体融入校园啊，这些都是很好的样本。况且，总是会有那么一些便签纸让他捧腹大笑。

 

比如说现在，他正托着腮仔细思考怎么回复“ _如何测量食蚁兽的周长_ ”。

 

Charles一边吃着三明治一边在便条上写字，十分钟后匆匆忙忙地又检查了一遍接下来要用的教案中有没有错别字，然后拎着文件夹从教师办公室快速走到讲堂。推开门时，两百多个座位都几乎坐满了。要知道，在哥大这种学校中，竞争强度是没话说的。

 

Charles没怎么观察讲台下坐的人，先背对着学生调整了一下领口的麦克风位置，轻咳几声确定它在正常工作，然后再转过身来面对所有学生。

 

每周五的课都是由助教代讲，虽然Charles已经当了一年半的助教，虽然《心理学入门》这个课也没有超高的教学难度，但在两百多双眼睛同时盯着他时还是会有些怯场，真是不易（每年一万五的助教工资可不是白拿的，Charles内心想到）。这时候台下已经差不多静了下来，他定了定神，平复了一下呼吸，在大屏幕上调出了自己的教案。

 

在他开始说话前，他的眼神又不由自主地飘向第三排。第三排的那个男生。

 

不是因为什么特别的原因，Charles只是已经习惯在讲课的同时看着那个短发的身影了。那个学生从开课起就没有换过座位，鉴于他身旁坐的人也经常不一样，他大概只是一个人来听课的，而且对那个正中央的座位情有独钟。

 

那挺直的坐姿和从来没有变化的神情总能让Charles的内心镇静下来。而且他的眼睛——大概是灰绿？深蓝？——他的眼神中表示出了全然的心无旁骛。当他认真地看Charles，低眼记笔记，然后再抬眼时，Charles感觉他再也不会见到比这更专注的眼神了。

 

令他没有想到的是，这天的晚些时候他又一次遇到了那双让人过目不忘的眼睛。晚上七点，他站在图书馆的Answer Wall前，将中午写好的回应一一粘贴在问题下方。当他一回头时，冷不丁地被不知道什么时候开始就站在他旁边的那个绿眼睛男生吓到了。而后者毫无自觉，正在仔细地研读Answer Wall上每一张便签纸（包括Charles刚刚贴上去的那些）。

 

“哦，”男生大概注意到了Charles的视线，转过头来，接着自然地说道，“嗨，Charles。”

 

这真不公平，Charles想，他的每个学生都知道他的姓名，但他怎么能知道他的两百多个学生都叫什么呢？

 

“我是Erik，在你的心理入门课里，”男生继续说道，后面半句其实不用他提醒。

 

Charles向自己最认真的学生露出了他最真挚的微笑，回答道：“很高兴认识你，Erik。”至少现在知道他的名字了。

 

“我也是，”Erik点了点头就转身离开了。Charles对于这短暂结束的对话感觉有些失望。

 

*

 

  * Charles有些困惑地盯着手里来自Answer Wall的一张便签纸：



 

“ _ _我要崩溃了。__ ”

 

熟悉的开头。他继续读着。

 

“ _ _他的眼睛是__ ** _ ** _纯_**_** _ _蓝色的。__ ”

 

结束。

 

不难想象，这和昨天在墙上求助的人是同一个，而这个蓝眼睛先生也很有可能还是昨天字条的主角：那名助教。Charles无奈地摇了摇头，感叹了一下年轻人荷尔蒙和基因的威力，然后在下面写道：“ _ _蓝色眼睛是美妙的基因变异，其实与变种人们令人惊叹的变异是同一种。__ ”绿灰色的眼睛其实同样有魅力，他想着，又摇了摇头把这些想法甩掉，接着书写，“ _ _我有些不解，我的朋友：为什么你要崩溃了？__ ”

 

Charles晚上回到图书馆，把今天回答的七条便签纸整齐地接着昨天的那些贴起来——“我真的很佩服你的敬业程度，”他同样是研究生助教的室友Hank吐槽道，“周六还要专门从宿舍跑到那儿。我真的觉得便签纸的主人们都可以再等两天，相信他们也不急于得到自己的问题——‘ _你最喜欢学校里哪间厕所？_ ’——的回答。”

 

在Charles离开图书馆前，他不禁四周看了一圈，在桌子前埋头奋战的学生中寻找Erik的身影。几秒种后，他立刻反应过来自己现在的举动就像是个跟踪狂。

 

*

 

在下一天，不太出人意料地，Charles收到了那张便签的回复：

 

“ _ _我很崩溃，是因为他的眼睛让我无法思考。这片海洋要比知识那片更令人遐想。__ ”

 

Charles看着这行字忍不住轻笑出声。这个姑娘（也有可能是小伙子）完全就像个情窦初开的初中生。

 

“ _ _那就祝愿你能得到自己的海洋，鲨鱼朋友。__ ”Charles写到，在这行字后面又画了一只简笔的鲨鱼，然后假装正色地继续写着，“ _ _但如果你确实因为走神而错过一些内容，我建议你去学习中心补习，电话是212-854-1008。__ ”

 

*

 

周二早上，Charles懒洋洋地从床上爬了起来，在昏暗的光线下整理了一下头发，套上自己最喜欢的紫色羊毛衫。

 

“唔，”Hank在另一侧的床上翻了个身，“你怎么又起这么早。”

 

“你也需要快点起床了，Hank，”他边说着边看了一下表，“还有半个小时就是你的答疑时间了。”

 

“反正也没人去，你这么准时干嘛......”他的室友嘟囔着。

 

Charles无奈地摇了摇头，不打算继续这个对话（因为这时Hank已经睡着了）。在临走前，他没有暴力地拉开窗帘叫醒室友，反而友善地给他定了十分钟后的闹钟。

 

当Charles准时出现在教师办公室时，这里一如既往地空无一人。说真的，会有大学生早起只为了赶上九点钟的助教答疑吗？Charles暗暗吐槽，头脑中还带着一些刚起床时的困意。他拿出了昨晚收集的Answer Wall便签纸，一张一张翻看着。

 

当他翻过“ _ _学校星巴克为什么像屎一样__ ”，翻过“ _ _能不能给我讲一下美国独立战争对海地革命的影响？__ ”，翻过“ _ _Mr. Stark, I don__ _ _’__ _ _t feel so good__ ”（这甚至不算是个问题！）后，一张熟悉的浅蓝色便签纸出现在他眼前。

 

“ _ _我要崩溃了。__ ”

 

嗯。

 

“ _ _我已经有三天没有听到他优雅而动听的声音了。茶饭不思，夜不能寐。明天至少要看到他一眼。__ ”

 

就在这时，办公室的门突然被轻轻敲响了。这显得如此突兀，以至于把他吓得一跳。他抬头后看到一双熟悉的绿色眼睛——不知为何突然想起了便签纸上的“ _ _茶饭不思，夜不能寐__ ”，然后努力把这几个字甩在脑后。

 

“早上好，Charles，”Erik说道，很自然地拉开一把椅子在桌前坐下，“现在是答疑时间，对吧？”

 

“哦早上好Erik！是的，没错，”Charles立刻坐直，不显眼地整了整羊毛衫，挫败地想为什么他今天没有穿一件更修身的衬衫之类的，完美错过Erik因为Charles喊了他的名字而满脸放光的一刹那。“我有什么可以帮到你的？”

 

Erik点了点头，从书包里拿出自己的笔记本翻到某一页，用钢笔指着几行清秀的字迹开始提问，Charles也立刻进入了工作状态。

 

他看着这份密密麻麻的笔记，不禁感叹这个学生有可能要比他在本科的时候更认真，也有点暗喜之前没有看错Erik，他就是这样一位出色的学生。但是，这种书写方式看起来有那么一些熟悉，Charles一时半伙想不出来他在哪里看过这样的字——或许是作业吧，毕竟他负责批改他们大部分的小论文呢。

 

就这样，他们花了将近四十分钟谈论《心理学入门》的内容，Charles沉浸在Erik硬朗的声音中，一点都没有意识到时间的流逝。他被Erik提出来的一些想法所吸引，不知从什么时候开始，他们讨论的话题已经不再局限于课本的内容。Erik跟他交流了很多心理学在社会上的应用和体现，大部分都是有关变种人群体，（以及他是个能操纵金属的变种人！）他毫无保留地表达出了他的批判和设想，令Charles不禁感叹这个本科生如何拥有如此系统的思维和独一无二的锋利的论点。当他得知Erik之前从来没有接触过心理学时，他更加地对这名学生刮目相看了。

 

在临走前，Erik似乎看到了Charles书桌上散落的Answer Wall字条，浅蓝色的那张摆放在正上方。

 

“所以，你除了是助教外，还负责回复这些问题？”他假装不经意地问道。

 

“没错，我的朋友。它们完美地体现出当代大学生心理的方方面面，而且有很多问题都非常有趣。”Charles自豪地说道

 

“哦？”Erik挑起一边的眉毛，“比如说这样的单相思？”他示意着那张字条。

 

Charles随着他的视线，有些被逗乐了地盯着那张熟悉的便签纸。“爱情是个永远不会过时的话题，单相思更是值得心理学家们研究，不是吗？”

 

Erik仔细地看着他了好一会儿，时间长到让Charles开始怀疑自己是不是说错了什么话。然后绿眼睛先生笑了笑，把视线移开。“没错。确实是，单相思。”他背上书包走到门口，转过头说道，“周五的课上再见了。”

 

Charles冲他挥了挥手，目送他走出办公室，不知为何感觉他突然变得有些疏远。

 

*

 

“ _ _我真的要崩溃了。__ ”

 

这是那天晚上Charles在图书馆拿到的字条。看来这位朋友来不及等他回复就又发表新的日志了。不过，这回便签纸上的字比之前多了太多，Charles按耐不住自己的好奇心，站在图书馆的Answer Wall前就开始阅读了起来。

 

“ _ _他是一名心灵感应者。__ ”

 

看到下面这句话，Charles就皱起了眉头。这是什么？歧视变种人宣言吗？他几乎能猜到接下来的内容无非是‘天哪他能看到我的秘密我好怕怕’‘他会操纵我的思想然后把我变成木偶’‘变种人真辣鸡’之类的。他有些恼怒地继续读了下去：

 

“ _ _那为什么他看不出来我爱他？__ ”

 

Charles愣住了。

 

“ _ _我今天终于见到他了，他还是一如既往地美好，蓬松的头发，清澈的双眼，动人的声音，令人遐想的双唇，以及他最为吸引人的思想。我就坐在他正对面，整整一个小时，我不知道我在心中为他写了多少首十四行诗，为他唱出多少首赞美歌，我只差将我的想法吼出来了，但是他还是无动于衷。也许是他没有发觉我的想法，也许是他对我一点意思都没有，只是将我看成他的一名普通学生罢了。但是我要崩溃了，如果我再坐在他的讲台之下，看到他神采奕奕的样子却无法得到他一分一毫的心，我不知道我该怎样带着我所有的热情离开他的讲堂。我更不知道每天该如何经过图书馆这面写满他的字迹的Answer Wall。哦对了，还有一件很糟糕但相对之下没有那么糟糕的事，没有了他作为我的动力，我的心理学怕是要挂科，毕竟我一个学工程的跑来听什么《心理学入门》。鲨鱼先生现在已经束手无策了，Charles，告诉我，我该怎么办？__ ”

 

Charles呆呆地捧着这张很长很长的便签纸。他需要找到Erik，就现在。

 

当他手忙脚乱地抬起头来时，他才发现Erik正站在他不远处，一脸落寞，像是来告别一般。

 

Charles不假思索地冲过去抱住了他。

 

然后他在哥伦比亚大学图书馆所有刻苦学习的好学生的注视下，轻轻地吻上了Erik的双唇。

 

Charles近距离地欣赏着Erik因为惊喜而睁大的双眼，内心想到，他自己也不知道如果这双绿眼睛离开他的生活他会怎样，毕竟这世上没有更美丽、更真挚的眼睛了。（虽然Erik肯定会不同意这个说法就是了。）

 

*

 

然后在第二周，Answer Wall上出现了一张鲨鱼的简笔画，下面写了一行字：“ _ _已经找到了自己的海洋。__ ”

 

END


End file.
